The invention relates to an operating console for an x-ray diagnostic installation comprising an x-ray tube and a plurality of radiographic systems, on which is arranged a selection device comprising switching means for adjusting the radiographic exposure values of each radiographic system, as well as a manually actuatable switching arrangement for connecting one of the radiographic systems in each instance to a common feed and control apparatus, and which operating console is provided with representations of the associated radiographic systems.
An operating panel or console of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,536. In the case of this operating console, it is not possible to monitor the operational readiness and the proper operation of the respectively selected radiographic system.
In the German Offenlegungschrift No. 23 12 751, there is described an x-ray diagnostic installation comprising a plurality of radiographic systems selectively capable of connection to a common generator with which one operating console each is associated for the purpose of setting the radiographic exposure values and with which means are associated for connecting the associated x-ray tube to the generator and for starting further auxiliary apparatus. Each operating console here is provided with an indicator field comprising a signal lamp for the purpose of indicating the operational readiness and the proper operation of the associated radiographic system. In the case of this x-ray diagnostic system, one operating console is present for each radiographic system on which operating console accordingly, it is also possible to only monitor the respectively associated radiographic system. The plurality of operating consoles in the case of an x-ray diagnostic installation comprising an x-ray tube and a plurality of radiographic systems thus presents a great disruptive factor and is not capable of being monitored in its entirety.